Race to the Wing
by InkStainedSoul
Summary: Two mysterious characters come to the city of Venice in search of the wing for their mysterious purposes. Who are they? What do they want with the wing? The only thing the Thief Lord knows is that they will do anything to get that wing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's silent. The thing you could hear is the wind whistling through every nook and cranny of this city. When you hear the wind whistling, it's like a flute, playing its tune. A tune that will mesmerize you. A tune that will enchant you. A tune that will bring you to Venice.

The stars are twinkling above, reflected in the waters below, calm in the Grand Canal. The artificial lights are dim, where only the moon's ivory glow illuminates the city. A light that it is not like the sun to blind you. A place where there is never no light to scare you. But a place where light can envelope you, caress you, keep you safe. The moonlight of Venice.

Many are tucked in their beds, sleeping. Smiling at their pleasant and warm dreams, or tossing and turning, stuck in their horrible nightmares. Yes, they are all asleep. Except for two. Two figures stand atop of a high balcony, surveying all of Venice from above. A man draped in dark clothing, his face barely seen by a hood and mask. He stands there stoically, holding a weapon encased in its sheath with an iron grip. Beside him is a woman, her chocolate hair flowing in the wind. On the top of her head is a worn, tan Stetson. Her rusty red duster coat, flowing along, the gun in her holster is easily seen. Although, her attitude is different from her partner. She smiles at the view, leaning against the rail of the balcony, looking towards the distance.

"Venice is a crazy place. How are ever going to find it?" Her thick Midwestern accent broke the whistling wind.

"It's in here. I know it." A calm British voice cooed.

"You think you know everythin', don't cha?" She crossed her arms.

"Where else would it be? Considering how Venice is laid out, it's the perfect place to hide something."

"Where do we start?" She asked.

"We have our lead." He kept staring into the distance.

"What good will our lead give us?"

"It's not the lead itself. It's what the lead possess."

"Ya know, I don't like hangin' wich ya at this time of night. Ya sound like a fortune cookie."

"It's the atmosphere. You have to give me that."

She huffed, "Fine. What's our plan?"

"Thankfully to our insider, we have cameras inside. We know what has been going inside for the past two days. We know when he comes and goes."

"And by 'we', ya mean, 'you', obviously." She looked over at the hidden, stoic man.

"I know that we have to work as a team, but can you just leave the surveillance to me?"

"Of course. While you can sit 'round and watch them cameras, I can get some souvenirs."

"This is not a shopping trip. Our goal here is to find what we were tasked to look for."

"Right. So what's our next step?"

"We wait until he leaves. After observing his behavior, he'll likely take the bait."

"And what is the bait?"

The man reared his head towards his partner. The partner suddenly got the gist and laughed.

"Oh, no! I am not going to be the bait!"

"You don't have a choice. You look quite fetching, he'll surely stop for you."

"Aren't ya sweet?" She sneered, "But you owe me a favor after we find what we're looking for."

"Of course. You have my word."

"Damn right I have your word." She drew her pistol and fired a shot in the air, alerting the man.

"What is wrong with you? You want to wake up the whole city?" He stormed up to her and snatched her pistol.

"What?" She snatched her pistol and returned it back into the holster. "Consider it my hello to Venice." She walked to the door.

"Out of all the people to be partnered with, I get the gun crazy newcomer." He sighed.

"Ya comin'? I reckon we get some sleep for tomorrow." She smirked as he came up to her, "Gotta get my beauty rest if I gots to look fetchin'."

"Get inside."

The cowgirl opened the door and went inside, followed by the disguised man. What purpose did they have in Venice? Who are they? What are they after? Questions such as these boggle the mind and slowly torture those who desperately seek the answer.

* * *

><p>Thief Lord characters do not belong to me.<p>

OCs do belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night came quickly. The cowgirl walked out the shadows with her black clad partner not too far behind her. "I don't like this." She groaned.

"You don't really have a choice." He looked up at the ivory moon, "I don't understand, he should be here by now."

Suddenly a dark figure was seen hopping from roof to roof.

"Yup, he's here." The cowgirl tipped her Stetson back.

"Good, you remember the plan?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." She pulled out her gun and handed it to her partner.

"Ready?"

"Not really." She huffed.

"You'll be fine." He raised the gun in the air and fired.

The cowgirl started running at the sound of the shot, screaming for help. The dark figure turned. His face was shown in the moonlight to reveal a young boy wearing a simple, black bird mask. He quickly ran after the girl, worried that she may be in danger.

"He's right on your tail." The mysterious partner voice came through her earpiece.

"Got it." She nodded, "Help! Somebody help!" She cried as she continued running.

"Trip." He said.

"What?" Her brown eyes widened.

"Just do it."

The girl groaned, and purposely lost her footing, causing her to fall onto the stone ground. "You are so dead when we get back." She muttered into her hidden mike.

Her black clad partner was perched on a nearby roof, gazing at her through binoculars. "Totally worth it." He chuckled.

The girl rubbed her knee and brushed the dirt off her dark blue jeans.

"Here." A gloved hand came out of the shadows.

She grabbed the hand and slowly rose up off the ground, coming face to face with the Thief Lord, "Thank you."

"Are you alright? How's your knee?"

"It'll heal." She smiled, "Your outfit."

"What about it?"

"Well, it's a bit early for Halloween, and it's not too extravagant enough for Carnivale."

"I should say the same thing about you. You're obviously not from around here." He picked up his burlap sack.

"Well, I do what I can. What's your name?"

"The Thief Lord."

"I asked for a name, not an occupation." She crossed her arms.

"I usually don't talk to strangers. Especially to ones dressed like you." He was about to go on his merry way when the girl's partner walked out of the shadows and blocked his path.

The partner slowly pulled out his weapon out of its sheath. The Thief Lord was suddenly faced with the sharp, shining, shining, steel blade of a katana. "I suggest you stay right where you are."

The young thief slowly backed away, bumping into the girl, who quickly turned toward him with a shining pistol in hand, aimed at the Thief Lord's face.

"I'd listen to my friend here if I were you." She said.

"You set me up." The Thief Lord scowled at the girl.

"Yeah, but how else were we going to find you?" She shrugged.

"Drop the sack." The man said.

The Thief Lord dropped his hoard onto the ground. The man withdrew his sword back in its sheath and picked up the bag.

The Thief Lord tried to figure out why this man in black was examining the contents of his stolen goods.

"It's not in here." The man shook his head.

"What?" The girl snatched the bag and rifled through the expensive items that lay in the sack, "How is that possible?"

"What are you doing?" The Thief Lord grabbed the man shoulder, only to have his arm forcefully twisted back behind his back, which made him cry out in pain.

The cowgirl turned and rolled her eyes at the two men, "Seriously?" She sighed and walked over to the Thief Lord, she smirked and grabbed the papier-mâché beak of his mask, "Listen, about my friend here, he doesn't like to be touched. If you touch him, well, you already found out. But hey, it could be even worse."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"You said it yourself. You say you're the Thief Lord, which sounds like you're the greatest thief there has ever been." The man calmly said while still having the thief's arm twisted behind his own back.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not much of a problem to us, actually. You see, we know who you really are, kid."

The Thief Lord's eyes widened in surprise, "Who are you? What do you want?" He struggled.

"Calm down, we'll tell you sooner…or never." The cowgirl shrugged. "Besides, does it count as thievery when you're stealing your own stuff, Scipio?"

"How did you-"

"Know your name?" The man finished his sentence, "We have our ways."

"Since you don't have what we're after, we'll leave you alone. For now, but we'll be back." The cowgirl whispered in Scipio's ear, "What's the point of all this, Scipio? The poor have what you need." Her hand released the beak of his mask, "Let's go." She said to her partner.

"Have a nice night." The black clad man released Scipio's arm and walked away into the darkness.

"Oh!" The girl stopped in her tracks. "That's yours." She tossed the burlap sack on the ground, "And if you follow us, I will shoot you. Don't think of it as a threat, it's a genuine promise." She flashed her shiny pistol once more before disappearing in the night.


End file.
